Nintendo Natas
The Nintendo Natas (Also known as Nn) is a 9th generation console, with a Wii U inspired remote, that is the console, LOADS of accesories, an handheldTOhomeconsole™, all xWC games compatibility and many more. Concept and Design Nintendo wanted a brand new console that had a faster reaction speed, could use a control or could not,and could play all 6th to 9th generation console games. The name was inspired by a new worker at Nintendo called Turobushi Natis. After the failing of the Wii U, Satoru Iwata wanted to mix an portable console with an normal console. Main Menu The MM on the Natas is quite like the 3DS; it comes with Mii, Mii Plaza, and Mii Plaza Connectify all already dowloaded into the console, it has the YouTube app and more. The console has got the Weather 'App', The Friendship App, and Satoru Iwata's New Fit already installed. All of the apps do what they say, the weather app, tells you the weather for the next few days, the friendship app connects to Facebook, Twitter and Miiverse to manage all your social networks and New Fit, as all the other Wii Fit games do, keep's you fit. At the top there is a panel of buttons, (From left to right), Game Notes, MusicN, DatabaseN, Help & Settings, Club Nintendo and Internet. Google/Nintendo Partnership In 2019 Nintendo joined with Google in an effort to make Nintendo's browsing, quicker, easier, and can respond to customer demands, this resulted in all of the 6th to 9th generation browsers to have an update which changed the Internet Browser to Internet by Google. The 3DS handheld was also given an update and the Browser was turned into 3D Browsing. 3DS can play videos on Youtube without the app now due to the update. Games Some of the games the Nn has in development are *All Nintendo GameCube Games *All Nintendo Wii Games *All Nintendo Wii U Games *All Nintendo 3DS and DS games* *Mario Kart 14599 *3DLand X *Super Mario Bros + *Super Mario Bros ++ *Call of Duty: Rapingskills *Battleships *Animal Crossing: Tropical Wonder *MySims Journeys *Mii Sports N *Mii Adventure N *Mii Animals Additional Content and Compatibles The Nn has 14 compatibles and counting these include a Wii U controller, a zapper, a microphone, Sensor, SENSOR+, Connectrion, Nunchuk, 4D Controller, Virtual Controller, Fit board, Nopoly**, Cartridge Connector, Attitude lighting and the Fit Board Plus. Wii U Controller Just a normal Wii U Controller. Zapper Very much like the Wii Zapper but faster reaction speed and mainly used as a gun in most Gun/ Rifle games. Microphone So you can sing online. Sensor Can sense were the remote is. Sensor+ Can detect where the person is just like the Kinect. Connectrion Can connect to other Nn users by the internet. Nunchuk An ordinary Wii Nunchuk. 4D Controller Depending on how intense the game you are playing is at that time, it will change colour or if Attitude lighting is installed the entire room will change colour. Also during times when you are playing near water and you or something splashes into the water then you will get sprayed by water. However the water cartridge has to be refilled properly otherwise the spray will not happen. Virtual Controller It deactivates the controls and replace them with touch ones Fit Board The Wii Fit board that comes with the Nn. Fit Board Plus The Wii Fit board that is Extra Large. Nopoly Is a Monopoly Board with a animative camera above it so you and your game can turn in to a cartoon! Cartridge Connector It is a Nn Box that can put in Cartridge games and can play 3DS, DS, all xWC games and 2DS games. Attitude Lighting Can be installed around your room to show how intense your game is. Additional Content *4 Nn External Controllers *4 Nunchuks *Fit Board *Zapper *Google+ *Youtube *Google Play *Gmail Release Japan The Natas will be released in Japan with celebratory fireworks and limited addition 3DLand Natas Box on 29 January 2052. Tokyo Tokyo will open the first Natas Shop in Aeon Laketown Mall in Saitama. US The Natas will be released in Gamestop and Target only before going on to be able to buy it at BestBuy, Walmart and Toys 'R' Us on 3 March 2053. Europe The Natas will be released in all good retailers on the 5th March 2053. UK The UK will get a special edition Gold Box if they buy in Tesco's from 6 March to 18 March. Australia Will be released in Kmart on the 10th of March 2060. Other Countries Will be released in selected stores in the following countries depending on which continent that country is in. Natas Designs Japan Gold, Blue, Red, White, Black, Pokemon Design, 3D World Design. Europe White, Black, Special Edition Aquamarine. UK White, Black, Special Edition Gold, Blue, Red USA Blue, Red, White, Black Australia White, Black, Red, Blue, Aussie Animal's Design. Argentina Black, Gold, Argentinian flag, San Martin's face Other Countries White, Black, Gold Special Packs Nintendo Natas with Animal Crossing: Tropical Wonders Nintendo Natas with Mii Animals (UNOFFICIAL MOD) Nintendo Natas, shaped to look exactly like a GBA (UNOFFICIAL MOD) Nintendo Natas, shaped to look exactly like a Legend of Zelda special edition Wii U controller Ratings IGN 4.7 Stars of 5 Official Nintendo Magazine 94% of 100% eShop 9.8 Stars of 10 Category:Consoles